A Series of Un-Happily Ever After Endings
by ellllliiiieeeee
Summary: What would have happened if Snow White never got that kiss from her prince? What would've happened if Percy chose Rachel over Annabeth? And WHY is this world made up of SO MANY happy endings? Why not let the BAD GUYS win for once? In this collection of stories with Un-Happily Ever After's, this book will satisfy evil-hearted ones all around and people who are done with happyending


Annabeth looked out towards the beautiful sunset, admiring the vibrating colors. She could see pink, red, orange, yellow….and some other mixture of color she didn't quite understand. Yellow-orange, maybe? No…_way_ too light for that…

"Anna." She looked down, holding her little brother's hand. Stephen gazed up at her through round, clear glasses and crystal-blue eyes. "Yeah?" Annabeth asked gently.  
Stephen looked down at his sneakers. "Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure," she said, gripping her 7-year old brother's hand.  
"Everyone at school doesn't like me." Stephen said quietly. His angel-like face turned sad, and Annabeth couldn't help pitying her little brother. "Why?" She asked, tousling his blonde hair. It was soft and spiky.  
"They think I'm different." Stephen replied, glancing at her. His nose scrunched up before his glasses could slip down his nose. Annabeth smiled. It was true. Steph would read books while the other children horse-played. He would write when others drew. He would talk quietly while others screamed.

Annabeth loved that about him. Quiet, peaceful, calm – the ideal thing of what she needed.  
"Well," she began, "maybe you could try playing with the other kids." Stephen shook his head. "No." He bit his lip stubbornly. "None of them will understand me."  
His expression softened. "Anna, I've already tried."  
With a small smile, Annabeth gave him a tug on his hand. "Come on," she said. "Let's go home."

…

They reached their apartment without running into monsters or any sort of evilness – which relieved her.

Annabeth loved her brother to death. Nothing bad would ever cross his path.  
They walked inside, spotting Percy playing Xbox on the floor. "Yo," he said.  
Stephen's eyes brightened. "Did you just beat that level of Super Mario Bros.?" He asked excitedly.  
Percy's eyes narrowed in concentration. "I'm working on it," He reassured. Stephen nodded eagerly, and raced over to sit beside him. Percy's sea-green eyes sparkled, and he grinned at Annabeth.  
She smiled back, and crossed to hall towards her room.

Annabeth was stunned to see a Titan sitting on her bed. "You're ruining my flowery bedding!" She cried in despair. "Get off!" Gingerly, the Titan stepped off her mattress, and Annabeth raced forward. "There are crinkles!" She yelped, pawing furiously at the blanket.  
Beside her, the Titan lightly tapped her shoulder. "Excuse me." She said, clearing her throat. Annabeth glared up at her. "What do you want?" She demanded.  
The Titan sighed and shook her head. "Kronos is angry." She said softly, a hint of menace in her tone. "He hasn't quite gotten over that last battle."

Annabeth's eyebrows rose. "What? I thought he was gone – forever!"  
With a roll of her eyes, the Titan sat down in Annabeth's favorite green chair. "Isn't it obvious that he - "  
"GET OFF THE CHAIR!" roared Annabeth. The Titan leaped up, frowning. "What is the matter?" She said crossly. Annabeth scowled, and crossed her arms.  
"As I was saying before you _rudely _interrupted …" The Titan gazed down at her. "Kronos is determined to take away everything that you love."  
Annabeth huffed. "Fine then!" She sneered. "Take away my favorite teddy! Or my beloved computer! I don't care!"  
But deep down inside, Annabeth knew that she would, and that she'd fight for her belongings as long as she lived.

The Titan rolled her eyes again. "No, you idiot. Not stuff. Your _family. Friends. Percy._ I thought you took a course in Language Arts in high school."  
Annabeth snorted. "But why? He's chopped to bits."  
The Titan cleared her throat. "I suppose you don't want to ask who I am?"  
"What's that got to do with anything?"  
"Fine, then. I'll do the proper introduction myself."  
Annabeth was about to argue, but a sudden ray of light blinded her momentarily.  
"I am Rhea," the Titan said. For the first time, Annabeth realized that Rhea was buff. Like in, bulging-muscles buff. Beautiful and sincere, too. Dressed in a silk chiton with gold garments embroidering her body, she almost looked like a goddess. Those bare arms just ruined the look.

"Hey, mind giving me a few dieting tips - "  
"Shush."  
"But - "  
_"Shush."  
_Annabeth frowned.  
"Anyway," Rhea continued airily, "I've just come to warn you. You can expect things to go downhill from here."  
"Yeah, yeah, okay. Can you get out of my room now?" Annabeth said, irritated. Visitors stink like fish after two days. A true quote from Benjamin Franklin. Right now, though, this visitor was starting to stink after…who knows how long she was in this room!

"Just think about what I said, okay? Don't underestimate Kronos."  
Rhea looked at her, her gaze glittering in worry.  
"Sure, sure." Annabeth replied. Whatever she had to do to get this Titan out of her room.  
Rhea looked away for a moment, then nodded. With a snap of her fingers, she was gone.

Annabeth walked out of the room, dazed. What had she just encountered? Was it true, what Kronos's wife had said? If so, what would happen?

Annabeth hated mysteries like this. _Hated_ it. Mysteries were one of the most terrifying things on Earth. If you didn't know the exact answer, think about the potential outcomes! Annabeth shuddered at the thought of a misplaced brick in a building, and the _boom_ if the structure collapsing. Horrible.

_Five Months Later_

It was Stephen's birthday.  
"IT'S MY BIRTHDAY, IT'S MY BIRTHDAY - "  
"Okay, Steph, we get the idea - "  
"AND TODAY'S MY BIRTHDAY PARTY! Anna! I can't wait to have my friends come over!"  
Annabeth laughed. Steph was so hyper today. With a good reason, of course.

Percy walked in the room, still groggy from sleep. His hair was untamed and he still had his pajamas on.  
Standing on her tip-toes, Annabeth gave him a chaste kiss. By the smell of his breath, he'd already brushed his teeth.  
"Get dressed, Seaweed Brain!" She chided. Annabeth returned to the waffle maker and opened the lid. "You need to help me set up decorations for Steph's party."  
Glancing back, Percy had made himself a bowl of cereal. "Okay, okay …" He sighed and sat down, shoveling the food into his mouth.

I smiled, and pried the waffles out. They went onto a blue plate and were drizzled with chocolate syrup and whipped cream. The chocolate chips and strawberries went on last.  
Checking to make sure my little brother wasn't in the room; I continued my task of making birthday breakfast. After the waffles came the scrambled eggs and bacon. Last of all, a cup of home-made strawberry smoothie.

I placed all the food on a silver platter and went up stairs. Steph was in his room watching TV. (The only time I ever let him, of course.) His eyes grew round when he saw me walk in. I stepped across the threshold singing 'Happy-Birthday' (off-key). With a jump of joy, Steph lept out of bed and accepted the tray gratefully. "Breakfast in bed, remember?" I reminded. Steph nodded eagerly, and slipped back inside his blankets. "Tell me when you're done, okay?" I said, turning back. "Thanks so much, Annie!" He hollered. I smiled to myself, going back downstairs.

Suddenly, a piercing shriek shook through Steph's bedroom.

Oh. God.

"Steph!" I yelled, dashing back up the way I came. "Steph!" I yelled his name over and over, bursting into his room, horrified to see Stephen's headless body still in bed. "PERCY!" I shrieked.  
It was so gory. Steph's hand still held the fork, mid-way into his mouth. His head lay on the ground next to his bed, face-up, his glasses splintered.  
The TV still played.  
I reached for the remote as Percy ran in, gasping at the sight he found. "What … happened?"He looked at me, incredulous. "You…"  
I ran into his arms, my eyes squeezed shut and strangled cries bursting through my lips. Percy was as frigid as stone. Gently, he pushed me aside and approached Steph's headless body. Blood welled at the clean cut.

"Who could have done this?" He muttered. Percy turned back to me, narrowing his eyes, when suddenly, a blade flashed.  
"PERCY!"  
Seaweed Brain's head rolled off, next to Steph's.

"NO!" I screamed and ran forward, disgusted, horrified, crying. "Who… WHO THE HELL DID THIS?" I looked out the window, searching the sky. My Steph… my Percy…now decapitated, gone, dead, leaving me alone.

Who did this to me?

Suddenly, I was gripped by a flashback, when Rhea had come to my room, warned me of this feat. "RHEA!" I screamed, out into the sky. (The window was open) I was met with no response.

Suddenly, a ray of light shone through the doorway, illuminating the room. I squeezed my eyes shut briefly, opening them again to reveal a shimmering Titan.

I burst into tears once more and leapt forward. "Rhea!" I cried again, sobbing. "You were right! This … this happened and - "  
Rhea knelt down next to me. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. I gasped, trying to regain myself. "Did … did you know this was about to happen?"  
Rhea's eyes grew sad. "Kronos said it would happen today. I was hoping you'd still be on your best guard five months from then."  
Blinding fury lashed through me, like a tidal wave surging through my body. "YOU KNEW THIS AND YOU DIDN'T CARE TO WARN ME? You could've told me yesterday! Or earlier today, even!" Tears continued to leak from the corners of my eyes. "HOW COULD YOU!"  
Rhea sighed. "I'm so sorry, but - "  
"YOU COMPLETELY KNEW AND YOU DIDN'T CARE TO TELL ME!" I tugged her huge, delicate hand forward, next to Percy's head. "You _knew _about this. And all because of you, they're dead! GONE! Because you didn't warn me!"  
"Now, now, you're in shock. It wasn't my fault - "  
"Oh, yes it was! You're just a selfish, sick brat that only cares about yourself! You were just too lazy to come down here, weren't you! You didn't want to waste your energy on me! You wouldn't lay a finger down to protect _my _loved ones!"  
Rhea stood up, growing to her natural height. "You shouldn't go around blaming others," She said, her voice deadly. "Kronos found out that I had warned you. He chained me in prison, you know that? Tortured me. Hurt me. And I was only released a few minutes ago. And where did I go, after I was set free? _Here._ To console you. And this is how you thank me?"  
Hands raised, Rhea's fingers curved inwards, like daggers. Reaching forward, she slashed downward, splitting Percy's and Stephen's bodies in half. "NO! DON'T! STOP!" I raced forward, but Rhea slashed down again, taking off my arm. I screamed in agony, my hands and forearm flying. I glanced down and screamed again in horror at the new stump that formed just beneath my elbow. Blood was beginning to drip.

"Let this be a lesson for you," Rhea said coldly.

With that, she was gone, leaving me behind, alone.


End file.
